Because you live
by ags
Summary: Troy has familly problems.Major one.He thinks he's worthless and all but Gabriella is always there for him.Songfic by jesse mccartney.TROYELLA


**AN : Hey People!! Okay, this is my very first fanfic story so please tell me what you think! I don't know anybody -meaning familly and friends- who knows that I write. So you guys are the only judges I have,, sooo be brutal and tell me what you think!! **

**Staring out at the rain with a heavy heart**

Troy Bolton sat near his window, staring at the rain with no expression. His eyes were filled with tears, tried his best for not letting it down. Downstairs he could hear his parents screaming and swearing at each other. He could also hear stuff being thrown, he heard his mother scream. Then he heard his dad swearing something at his mom and BANG! He heard the door closed. He put his face in his hand. He can't take this anymore. This happen every night. Every single night his dad always home drunk and his mom always home with different guy each night. And every night he has to listen to his parents screaming, swearing and throwing at each other. He sighed loudly. He wanted to scream, to cry, and to escape from this nightmare. He heard his dad called him. He stands up and braves himself knowing exactly what's going to happen.

**It's the end of the world in my mind**

Troy tried to hold the pain while his father keeps hitting him with his belt and yelled at him. He kicked him and hit him again like it was all Troy's fault. Troy tried to stay strong. He could feel the blood dripping from his body, he could feel the pain burning him. He felt his dad drag him to stand up and he felt his dad's hand on his face, hard. Twice, three times, four times. Then he pushed him down the floor, leaving Troy all torn up. He heard the loud BANG again from the door. Troy tried to stand up but he was too weak. He tried again and again but still no good. He felt the darkness start to take control of him, he tried to push it away…

**Then your voice pulls me back like a wake up call**

Then suddenly he felt a tiny and smooth hand touched him. The hand was warm and suddenly he got the energy to move. As he opened his eyes, he found a pair of brown sparkle eyes staring back at his own blue eyes.

"Gab….Gabri… Gabriella" he whispered softly

"Sssh… Don't move… Just close your eyes and take a rest everything is going to be okay" she replied softly as she placed his head on her lap and stroked his hair gently.

He tried to argued and willing her to leave the house

"Brie… Leave… now.." he tried, but his voice was so soft and he was out of breath.

"Sssshh, just do what I said Troy, I'm not leaving you and I promised everything will be okay" she softly speak again. Her voice was so tender and he can't do anything but obey it. He slowly closed his eyes and darkness begins to take control again, but this time he didn't try to push it away.

**I've been looking for the answer somewhere. I couldn't see that it was right there…**

Troy opened his eyes and once again he found the same sparkle brown eyes looking back at him.

"Hey sleepy head. Feeling any better?" she smiled

"Brie you can't be here. You have to leave, now." He said, even though his voice was still weak, it was harsh. He didn't mean it that way he just didn't want her to get involve in his situation.

"I told you, I am not leaving you" she said calmly

"But Gabriella!" he tried to wake up but flinched in pain as he moved.

"But nothing Troy. I know what your dad did to you and I am not leaving you like this." She said, still calm but he can see her eyes flicked showing that she was being serious.

"Look Brie, my dad could just walk through that door any moment now, and I don't want him to see you, he might… do something…" he said, his voice is no longer harsh but full of concern. He manage to sit down and trying so hard to stand.

"Whoa… slow down there wildcat. You're still weak, you need to lie down a little bit more." She said pulling him back to sit.

"Gabriella! I don't want to lie down. I want you to leave, now" he said, his voice is getting stronger and Gabriella can hear the harshness in his voice. But she doesn't care, all she care at the moment was just for Troy to get heal.

"I told you for the million times, I am not leaving you! If you want me to leave, you're coming with me." She said still calm.

"Brie, I can't. Dad will be here any second and he'll be expecting dinner, and… my mom…. Drunk and the yelling… screaming, and swearing. Uggghhh! I can't okay!" he's getting frustrated now. There were just so many things in his head flying around and he can't think properly with all the pain on his body.

"Troy, calm down. Just stay at my place tonight, and I'll take care of you. You really need to get some rest." She said gently.

"I can't! I have to stay… My parents… look, just go Gabriella!" he said getting back the harness in his tone.

"I don't expect you to understand this. This is my parents, my family. I have to stay and take care of them." He said as his eyes start watering against his will.

"Troy…"

"Just go away" he said manage to stand up and ignored all the pain from his body

"Troy listen to me, it's not your responsibility to look after your parents. It's theirs. They're should be the one who's supposed to look after themselves and to look after you. I hate seeing you like this. You're hurt, you need to heal and I'm not going to leave you."

"What am I supposed to do Brie? Just run away and leave them? This is my parents we're talking about, my family, my only family. I just… I just don't know what to do anymore. I want my normal life back. I want my family back" he said. His voice was getting softer and softer, trying so hard to hold back his tears.

"I just… I need to get away from here" he said taking a step to the door but Gabriella grabs his wrist and pulled him into a hug.

"No, no… Let go Brie. Just let go" he said not returning the hug

"No, I wont let you go, not now not ever." She whispered in his ears and with that he couldn't take it anymore, all the stress, all pressure and all the pain. He broke down on Gabriella's shoulders, sobbing uncontrollably and hugged her as tight as he could, not willing to let go. Gabriella strokes his head gently she could feel the tears in her eyes as well. It's killing her to him like his. She loves him so much when he's hurt it hurt her as well.

**But now I know what I didn't know…**

"Brie, I don't know about this. I don't want your mom to see me like this" he said, he and Gabriella are now standing in front of Gabriella's house. He had agree to stay over at her place tonight considering his body is now really weak and he got injured quite bad. She takes his hand and said,

"Don't worry. She's not here for the next two weeks. She's out of town"

She pulled him and led him through and in her room.

"Wait there, and don't move I'll be right back" she said and gone into her bathroom.

Troy sat on her bed and slowly looking around the familiar room. The room is quite big. The wall was covered in posters and photos. He smiled looking at the pictures of them and the gang. They seem so happy in the photos, laughing and smiling. He takes a deep breath and winched in pain, he then realised how bad actually the injuries are. He continues looking around the room. The room smell just like her, kinda like fruit and flowers combined together. He feels so warm and so safe in there.

"Hey, enjoying your self?" smiling, Gabriella came in with towel, warm water, bandages and other view things. She smiled softly which happily return by Troy. She set up all the things on her bed and sat right in front of Troy.

"Okay, let's start with your face. This going to hurt a little" she said taking his chin and gently pushed the warm towel against his face. He winched quietly.

"All done. Now, could you take off your shirt Troy?" she said and as soon as he took off his shirt she gasped, shocked. There were bruises and wounds all over his back and chest. Some of them look pretty old. She felt her eyes starts watering. She can't believe how horrible the situation Troy has been through. She could almost feel the pain. Her tears starting fell down and Troy looked at her, concerned.

"Baby, are you okay? Don't cry… I hate seeing you cry…" he asked wiping her tears away

"I...I'm sorry… It's just, oh God Troy, what did he do to you?" she managed to speak through her tears and slightly touch one of the bruises.

"How could he?" she whispered more to herself

"Sometimes I just wonder the same thing you know?" he speaks softly.

"How could my _own_ dad do this to me and how my _own_ mom doesn't even seem care about it. Dad said I deserve it. He said I'm not trying hard enough at basketball and school. He said it's not good enough no matter how hard I try. He always said it's my entire fault that this... situation is happening in our family. I don't know… Sometimes, well most times I just thought that they don't love me anymore, that they don't care about me, that I'm worthless. And the more often I think about it, the more convinced I am." He speaks so soft but loud enough for Gabriella to hear.

Each word that came out from his mouth stabs her heart. She can't believe he feels that way she can't believe how horrible the situation Troy's in.

"Baby, look at me" she said softly and touch his cheek softly. As soon as the pair of his piercing blue eyes met her sparkle brown eyes, she said

"This isn't your fault. It's between your mom and your dad. Stop blaming your self. And you are not worthless Troy Alexander Bolton. Don't you ever think that way. You mean the world to me _and_ the gang. We love you. _I_ love you… so much" she said nearly in whisper. Her nose is now touching his.

And suddenly Troy feels his body getting warm. The pain seems to just go away. The entire problem seems to just vanish from his head. She loves him and he knows she always will and that's why he has the strength to live.

**Because you live and breathe**

**Because you make me believe in myself when no body else can help**

**Because you live girl, my world,**

**Has everything I need to survive**

**Because you live…**

**I live...**

**Soooo??? Like it or hate it?? you'll be the judge!! R&R!!**


End file.
